ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Stern
Newest addition to the OUW roster, Stern joined the OUW after the 2-26-07 edition of Monday Night Storm. History The Self-proclaimed True Superstar was born to Sandra Mills on 4/4/82 Chris was an only child and never knew his biological father instead was raised by his stepfather John Stern who married his mother shortly after Chris's birth. His stepfather John was a former amateur wrestler for a local promotions as "The Irish Madman" and had also trained many pro level talent. he over the years instilled in Chris a love of the sport he often took him to see shows and matches and when Chris was thirteen years of age John began training Chris and it was at the age of eighteen Chris after graduating high school soon started wrestling for a number of small local promotions, he soon found himself becoming a rising talent on the local level and soon he started to became more and more conceded and arrogant as time went on believing himself to be the "next big thing in wrestling" and soon decided that it was time to make a break into the big time. NCW ---- In December the world saw the return of National Championship Wrestling with a new show Reborn! it was at the shows permeire that Chris made his In ring debut in a battle royal to determine the next number one contender for the world heavyweight title while most of the returning roster payed little heed to the arrogant and brash newcomer as he was quickly eliminated but Chris remained undaunted was determined to make an impact and show that he was truly the top talent, the following week he made his singles debut against NCW original Altone Degni, both men found themselves unable to gain the upper hand and soon wrestled to a no contest via a double count out, management soon began seeing potential in Chris and placed him the following week in a fatal four-way for the vacant Hardcore title at the first pay per view of the new year called "New years Return!" Chris shocked everyone by defeating Altone, Wolf, and Tabu in his second match to become the new hardcore champion and by only his second month walked out of the Battle Clash! Pay Per View battle royal by eliminating fellow newcomer Dante to become the next number one contender for the world heavyweight championship at Pandemonium PPV. It seemed to everyone that Chris had become their next big star and would help bring NCW to the top but there was one hitch, Chris was growing discontented with how things were in NCW and his future there despite his success and quick rise to the top and soon believed that his future laid elsewhere and soon ended his contract early, Stripping himself of the Hardcore title and his shot at becoming the next World heavyweight champion and began talks to join a more prominent fed the OUW. OUW 2/26/07 - ---- Chris officially joined the OUW roster on 2-26-07 and made his Monday Night Storm debut defeating the returning OUW vet "The Outcast". Chris the made his Pay Per View Debut in a three way elimination match at Paramount the biggest of the OUW Pay Per Views against Jasper “Dark” Griffin and Devon “DG” Poole for a shot at the IC title at Regression, he was beaten by Devon by a submission via the "Reality lock", Chris later came out the flowing night and stated that he gave the match to Devon in order to make things more "Interesting" and to Build the "Drama" and as all ways became more detrimened to show everyone who really is the one and only top talent and that was him. OUW general manager Rachel Watts decided to gave Chris a second chance at a gaining the Intercontinental title shot at Regression if he could defeat the current title holder Tsuyoshi Heishi the following night on Monday Night Storm the match was evenly paced until when Heishi argued with the ref about a two count Chris seizing the moment had hit him with a low blow from behind and pinned him for the win to which Heishi "politely" showed Chris how he felt about his method of winning the match something Chris feels proved that he had gotten to the champion, the following week Chris went one on one with DG Poole which after Chris's win over Poole, Heishi showed up in the ring taunting Stern with the Intercontinental Title resulting in a brawl between Stern, DG, and Heishi which was stopped by GM Rachel Watts who decided to punish Heishi for instigating the brawl by making the title match a submission match. Having won the Intercontinental Championship at Regression Chris found himself a "marked" man with many superstars in OUW gunning for him among which is Devon "DG" Poole, Micheal Xavier and Tsuyoshi Heishi, After lossing the match against Dylan "Gamr" Scott on the Storm before Massacre Chris as he headed back to his locker room when he noticed he had an unbearably sharp stabbing pain in his chest causing him to visit the on site medic believing he may have suffered damage to his ribs, but only to find that it was something far worse, he had a malginent tumor growing on one of his lungs the news devastated him as he would have to leave wrestling and though he didn't cut any promo's he still worked his first and would very may have been his last title defense at massacre against Micheal Xavier and Heishi. Time out from the ring Chris took an extended leave of absents from OUW to under go surgery to remove the growth, during the three or so months away from the ring Chris used it to take a look at his career and where it was going and a revelation hit him. "It's sad that it took this to make me put not only my life but my entire career into perspective, but you know what they say sometimes you have to hit the bottom before you can hit the top and I know when I get back in the ring things are going to change." -Excerpt from an Interview Chris did for the Baltimore sun The Return to Action ''' OUW 10/07 After an almost three month absents from the ring and many rumors Chris finally made his "return" to OUW in the form of a Promo that played before Monday night Storm for 10/8/07 which showed a hodded man working out in a small personal gym while Shinedown's "Fly from inside" played the man was pushing himself to his breaking point during his work out as his thoughts played via an inner monologue and at the end we saw that it was a very different Chris Stern. Impressed by this later that night it was announced by New OUW GM Kraven that Chris's Return match will be against Former NCW Rival Death for a shot at the OUW Intercontinental title against X and Micheal "Plat" King the following week. So the following week's Monday Night Storm opened with Chris waiting in the ring when the tron kicks up not to play Death's entrance video but to Show Kraven, it seems that Death was Suspended idefently and Chris won the match by default, so Chris Will now Face off against X and a wounded Micheal King for the Intercontinental title at Malevolence in a Triple threat TLC Match will the new more driven and Opportunistic snake that is Chris Stern win back what he should of never had lost? Appearance Hair: Long Blond slightly below the tops of the shoulders Eye color: Dark Green Ring Attire: Long black tights with a red tribal design on the sides and will wear a long black riding jacket or trench coat to ringside that bears silver Celtic knot work designs on both sides as homage to his stepfather, a pair of sunglasses and leaves his hair down. Skin color: Caucasian E. Music to date Chris has only came down ringside to two different songs "Like you better dead" by In Flames (NCW Dec. '06 - Feb. '07) "Don't you wish you were me?" by Fozzy (OUW Feb. '07 - current) Finishers and Signature moves '''Finishers Touch of greatness Formerly called the "Mind Eraser"(Brainbuster DDT) Future Shock(Walls of Jericho/Liontamer) Signature Moves Lionsault Spear Double-Arm/Front DDT Figure four necklock Figure four necklock with chin tourqe Buzz saw Kick to the head Chest Breaker spinning neck breaker Super kick to the Throat Conchairto(two steel chairs slamed against opponents head) NCW Hardcore Championship Reign 01/14/07 - 2/26/07 OUW Intercontinental Championship Reign 4/23/07 - 5/20/07 ---- C C